Zero
by ThInk-TwIcE
Summary: Everone has stories about what happened to sam after her accident but what happens to Jake? Can he forget the past or will it haunt him? im tryin not to copy any ideas or stories and the story takes place WHILE sam is gone. inspired by hawk nelson's zero
1. Zero

Sam bent her knees so she was face to face with the two year old colt

Sam bent her knees so she was face to face with the two year old colt. She sighed, exhaling into his nose. He snorted back.

"Good." Thirteen year old Jake said slowly. "You know what's next." He turned and walked away.

"Wait, why can't you stay?" Sam asked. "Because his secret name is for you and him only to know." Jake said lazily.

Jake walked away, not to far that he couldn't help if something went wrong.

Sam turned back to Blackie. "How about Aditsan?" Sam asked. The Black colt looked uninterested. "Apenimon"? Sam asked again. "Sakima?" The black colt closed his eyes and swished his tail. Sam paused. Why did nothing seem right. Suddenly something popped in her head. " Zanzibar." Blackie's ears went up and he gave a mighty neigh. Sam looked over to see horses galloping in the pasture. Sam turned back. Blackie had his eyes set on Sam. "Zanzibar." She whispered. "I like it."

She put Blackie into a pasture. She ran up and Jake and gave him a hug. "Get off brat." He grunted.

She stepped back. "You're coming back tomorrow right?" "Yeah." Jake nodded.

"Dinner!" Gram called from the house. Jake walked to the house and Sam skipped. "Settle down brat." Jake growled. "I can't!" Sam squealed. "Yes you can." Jake sighed. "You just don't want to."

The entered the house. Dallas was sitting down talking to Wyatt. "They are done building it." Dallas said. "They are starting the round up in a week or two." "What round up?" Jake asked. Dallas smiled. "BLM." He explained. "It's all the mustangs." He saw Jake's disappointment that they weren't going on a cattle drive and laughed. "Can we go?" Sam asked. "Nope." Wyatt answered. "But maybe go check out what they have down there in a week or two."

"Enough!" Gram entered. She put some sort of casserole down. They ate and Jake rode home.

Sam was planning riding Blackie all night before she fell asleep.

In the morning she woke up, jumped out of bed and ran down stairs. She grabbed a bagel and ran to the barn.

Outside Jake was tacking up a young colt her dad was paying him to train.

"Jake!" Sam called. He turned around. He gave her a glance before he mounted. "What?" "Can I ride again today?" She asked. Jake frowned. You rode him yesterday." "Yeah so?" Sam protested. "So he needs a break." Jake gave her an annoyed look. He tipped his hat up to get a better look at her. Sam looked at his "mustang eyes" or so he called them. She gave him her best puppy eye look. Jake just laughed. "I don't think so." Jake said. "Have you seen the weather? It's going to be pretty windy."

"Then why are you riding?" Sam questioned. Jake didn't say anything. "Fine." He sighed.

They walked to the River and she mounted. Blackie was being good with the weather and all. He pranced around as they passed the ranch. Then they turned for the Range. They rode about three miles when Jake yelled, "Lets go back." Sam turned around and the rode about two miles. Sam saw a gate ahead.

"I got this one!" She shouted. Jake rode up but stopped a distance away. Blackie eyed some sagebrush that was blowing. He spooked a little but calmed but was still edgy.

"Ride him parallel to the gate," Jake yelled at her. "Parallel brat, Get him to face the hinge." Sam obeyed. "Rattle the gate." Jake shouted. Sam did and Blackie spooked. "Whoa, keep him together." Jake called. "Ride back and do it again, parallel. Rattle it again. Sam did so and Blackie trembled. Sam held the gate opened and tried to get through it. "Pull the gate to you." Jake yelled again.

"Jake I can't he's too scared." Sam quivered. "Back him through it or turn him." Jake commanded. "Don't take your hand off the gate. Get a grip brat."

"Jake he's really scared." Sam trembled. "You get it."

"All right you baby." Jake sighed. Sam turned around "Take that back or I'll slug you Jake Ely!" Sam hollered.

The Blackie fell apart. He reared slightly and charged. He hit the gate and was pinned for a second. Sam lost the reins and Blackie panicked.

Jake kicked his horse forward hoping to get there to block Blackie off. Blackie didn't care what was in front of him, he ran right into Jake's horse like he wasn't even there.

When Blackie was free Sam fell off. Jake saw it in slow motion. First Sam falling, then Blackie's hoof clip Sam head. Jake jumped off his horse and ran to Sam.

He saw that she was unconscious or maybe dead. Jake pushed that out of his head. He stared at her head. Blood seemed to cover the whole range floor. He knew he shouldn't move hurt people, from school or something. He looked back at his horse. He mounted and galloped off towards River Bind. When he got to the barn he slid off and ran off to find someone. _Anyone._

He saw Wyatt. "Wyatt!" he yelled. "Call 911 or whoever!" "What's the matter?" He asked curious and looked beyond jake. "where is sam?" "She fell off." Jake panted. "She hit her head." Wyatt immediately ran to the house. He picked up the phone. He talked to someone and ran back out.

"Where?" He asked as he climbed into the truck. Jake pointed the way until they reached her body. Wyatt got out and waited for the ambulance. Red lights and sirens came on. Soon Sam was loaded and Wyatt drove behind. He went back to River Bind to grabbed Gram

. Jake mounted his horse. He rode off back to his ranch. He couldn't go to the hospital. Not now at least. Half way to his house he stopped. He closed his eyes

. "God?" he prayed. "If Sam's okay, not dead, I promise to take better care of her." Then he loped back.


	2. Hospitals

Jake sat on the sofa waiting for the phone to ring, or for someone to burst through the door and tell him everything was going to be okay

Jake sat on the sofa waiting for the phone to ring, or for someone to burst through the door and tell him everything was going to be okay. Nobody did.

He watched the clock and sighed. It had been a whole day and he hadn't heard a word.

Suddenly the phone rang and Jake jumped and ran for it. He juggled the phone, but it slipped and dropped but Jake picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked "Jake?" Wyatt's voice came. He sounded so different on the phone.

"Yes." Jake said eagerly.

"Is your mom there?"

Jake sighed. "Yeah give me a minute." He ran to the kitchen where she was doing dishes. He shoved the phone at her and she held it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked. "Oh its you Wyatt." She eyed Jake. "What did they say?" She paused. "Ok tomorrow?" "No problem Jake will."

She hung up.

"I'm heading up to the hospital tomorrow." She said carefully. "You can come if you want Jake, it's a two hour drive." She paused and looked away. "Sam's in a comma." She said quietly. She to work again. She didn't look at Jake for a while so he walked away.

"Jake?"

Jake turned.

"You might as know now." She sighed. "They aren't sure if Sam is going to pull out of this."

Jake froze. "Because of me?" Jake thought fearfully. He couldn't say anything. So he walked out and headed to his room. It was only 7 PM, but Jake felt tired suddenly and fell asleep.

* * *

When Jake woke up he jumped out of bed, put on jeans and a jacket and headed outside to get his chores done.

He fed the last horse and mucked the last stall when he ran back to the house where his mother started the car.

He opened the door swiftly and slammed it when he got in.

His mom came in slowly which made Jake inpatient. They drove out of the yard and entered the highway, toward Reno.

Jake stared out of the window. Remembering all those doctor shows, he thought of people never waking from their commas and some who forgot how to walk or didn't remember anyone.

That wouldn't happen to Sam.

Slowly but surely they entered the hospitals doors. Walking down the white hallways Jake wondered why he was there. "Cause of you." A voice in Jake's head said. "YOU weren't paying close enough attention."

The walked into a room, which was labeled, 'Waiting Room.' There sat Gram, who stood close to tears. Jake could stand that, but he couldn't even look t Wyatt. He took a glance. White faced, head in his hands, and shaking, Wyatt was sitting. He looked so lost, and tired.

_He looked older._

"Because of you." The thought flashed through his mind.

A doctor walked out.

Everyone looked up.

"Sam Foster?" he asked. Wyatt stood.

"Well good news is she's not getting worse." The doctor reported. "But she isn't awake yet."

Minutes turned to hours. Then to days. Jake and his mom stayed in a hotel. After the third day, Mrs. Ely told them she had to go back.

"Can I stay" Jake whispered. "Not a chance." His mom whispered back. "They need space."

Wyatt walked over to Jake. "Jake?" He said. "Do me a favor and when you get back I have a started colt that needs work with." Jake nodded. As they walked away Wyatt added. "If you see Blackie call me." Jake swallowed and nodded.

After a long trip home Jake went straight to River Bind. He saddled up the colt and rode for an hour. Then he walked home, saddled his brother's horse Chip and galloped out.

He searched high and low for Blackie.

Not that he wanted him back, but he was curious what and why Wyatt wanted him back.

After no luck and it getting dark he head home. Jake untacked the tired gelding and head back to the house.

"Sam hurry up and wake up." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Sam didn't wake up though. Two weeks later he got a call. "Your dad, please." Gram said obviously very tired.

Jake handed the phone to his dad, who shooed him off. After five minutes, which seemed like five hours his dad came in. He looked at Jake and didn't smile.

Even though Luck rarely smiled, Jake had a feeling that something was wrong.

Luke sat down. "Jake." He started. "Sam woke up." Jake sighed in relief. "But she's not coming back." Luke looked straight at Jake.

"Why not?" Jake demanded,

"Wyatt thinks it would be safer if Sam was two minutes from a hospital instead of two hours." Jake's dad almost looked sorry.

"Sam going to live in San Francisco."

* * *

**I know this chapter wasn't that good and short but i had to do something and ill have better chapters i promise!!!**


	3. Flashback gone CrAzY

**Sry i haven't updated I am now OBSESSED with twiligh. ( SH3EC)**

**anyways new stuff!!!**

**_Italics mean flashbacks!!!!*********************_**

**and yeah enjoy and reVIEW!!!!!***********

* * *

Jake rushed over to River Bind. He wanted to see Sam by Blackie's stall petting him while he smiled and calling her a brat and saying that horses didn't understand her. Then she would glare and tell him to stop calling her that. Then Jake would mumble "Mosquito." And walk away in satisfaction.

Sam wasn't there though.

She was boarding a plane for San Francisco in about an hour.

Knowing Wyatt she would never come back.

Dallas nodded to Jake. "When is Wyatt heading back?" Jake asked. "I dunno." Dallas said lazily, "But he's hiring some kid."

"Why?" Jake acted like he didn't care but Dallas saw through him to the curiosity.

"Sam's gone." Dallas said carefully as though there was no way to say that.

"Right." Jake said quietly.

"Go home." Dallas said leaning back in his chair. "Nothing is going on here."

"Sure." Jake agreed slowly and struggled to step away.

Dallas chuckled and leaned back. "I heard that you might be getting a new horse soon."

Jake nodded. "Dad promised." He said. "Tomorrow we are supposed to look at some gelding." Dallas nodded.

"Like I said, nothing here." Dallas blinked against the sunlight.

Jake nodded again and started to walk back. Then he stopped. "I got nothing at home to do." He started slowly. "Are you sure?"

Giving Jake a thoughtful glance, Dallas chuckled. "Bet that we have a couple horses that need some work." Then he looked at the range. "Might as well check on some cattle for me while your at it."

Jake started to the barn. He took a stop at "Black beard's closet" and got a saddle and bridle. He carried it to Blue, a roan mare who was about to be sold, stall.

Quickly tacking up he headed for the range. He rode about three miles out,

_Wind picked up and Jake decide that he didn't want something to go wrong and have Blackie get done on a bad note. "Lets head back!" He yelled at Sam. _

Jake shivered.

He refused to think of that. He couldn't, he wouldn't and he won't.

A mile out the cattle hung out, huddled together for protection. Jake decided to turn back. He gave Blue rein and galloped back. On the way he slowed down to a lope. They were coming to a gate.

"_I got this one!" Sam shouted. Jake rode up but stopped a distance away. Blackie eyed some sagebrush that was blowing. He spooked a little but calmed but was still edgy._

Jake slowed down to a walk and rode into the gate.

"_Ride him parallel to the gate," Jake yelled at her. "Parallel brat, Get him to face the hinge." Sam obeyed. "Rattle the gate." Jake shouted. Sam did and Blackie spooked. "Whoa, keep him together." Jake called. Sam held the gate opened and tried to get through it. "Pull the gate to you." Jake yelled again. _

Jake tried to reach for the gate. His arm shook too much though. "Knock it off." He scolded himself.

"_Jake I can't he's too scared." Sam quivered. "Back him through it or turn him." Jake commanded. "Don't take your hand off the gate. Get a grip brat." _

Jake let go of the gate and rode back to it. "Stop being stupid." Jake thought. He became angry with himself.

"_Jake he's really scared." Sam trembled. "You get it." _

Jake turned back and opened it. Blue walked through, obviously confused by Jake. He took a deep breath and froze.

"_All right you big baby."_

Jake kicked Blue forward. He needed to get out and fast. Fast didn't seem fast enough though. Blue was flying, trying to get wherever Jake was think of. As dependable as she was, she was just a horse with the same instincts. So she panicked. She ran harder then possible. Faster then any horse Jake had ever rode. But yet he didn't care one bit.

He gave Blue a signal to lope, then trot, and walk. Both were breathing hard and fast. They walked back to the barn where Jake dismounted and took Blue to a stall with Sweetheart.

Then Jake had put his face in his hands.

Had he really said that?

* * *

Good, Bad, worse????

Come on ppl i need inspirations!!!!!!!!!!lol


End file.
